Texting Mishaps
by Nycoli
Summary: Alfred and Athur text, let's just say that there are some mishaps... :D


A/N: Okay, I have been working on this one a little... and I actually had a really fun time writing this. Review? :D I'll send you some of my love~

I do not own Hetalia!

Enjoy~ 3 Mycoli

* * *

><p>Texting Mishaps<p>

The teenager moaned as he slit his wrist."Stupid teenage emotions" He said putting the finishing touches on what he was carving into his arm."Alfred!" A voice from the basement called. "Breakfast is ready."

Alfred was adopted into a foster family. Alfred being American, wasn't looking forward to his first day at a new school, especially since it was in the middle of the semester. He was going to go with his adopted brother, Francis.

"Whatever!" he yelled me back. Francis came into the room. "Alfred, you better hurry. We have school in a few." "Boys! You're going to be late for school!" They heard steps going up the stairs and into their room. "You two, out." Their Vietnamese mother told them."Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alfred said putting s hoodie and headphones on. He threw his backpack over his shoulder rushing past his mom."Bye Alfie. Francis dear?" She wanted to ask Francis about Alfred.

"Yeah, mom?" "Will you find out what's wrong with Alfred?" She had a worried tone."Sure mom! No problem." He smiled running after Alfred. He catches up to him at the bus stop. "Hey, Alfred, I have a question." "What?" Alfred said putting on eyeliner and Francis caught sight of his wrist. "What did you do?" Francis grabbed Alfred's arm. "Nothing that concerns you." He pulls his arm away as the bus pulls up. The two boys sit in the same seat. Francis looks to the seat next to him; there was another new kid. But this one was British.

Alfred satin silence listening to his music, but Francis decided to talk to this British boy. "Bonjour~." "Oh... 'ello." He noticed Alfred behind Francis and an interest sparked. "Are you new here?" Francis asked. "Uhhh yeah, my family just got transferred her. Are you?" "No. But my brother is." He nudged Alfred, causing him to look over at Francis and the British teenager. One of Alfred's interests sparked. He thought that the British guy looked as Americans say 'hot'.

"'Sup Dude." Alfred said to the Brit. "'Ello. I'm Arthur, and you?" "Alfred, you new here?" "Yeah, I am." Arthur scooted over in his seat to make room for Alfred. "What's your schedule?" Arthur asked him as Alfred moved seats to sit next to him. "Here" Alfred handed Arthur his schedule. Arthur smiled comparing the two schedules. "It seems that we have the schedule." Alfred laughs. "Yeah! That's awesome!" Something told Francis that Alfred was going to be fine in this new school.

Alfred and Arthur became best friends fast. They just talked and talked, until later on the bus ride a student got on that saw Alfred, and from that moment she had a huge crush on him. She was Mexican. "Hola! I am Bonita!" She smiles then ran off to sit somewhere.

"Dude, who was that?" Alfred asked pushing his glasses back into place. "I'm not sure..." Arthur said a tad confused. Arthur saw Alfred laugh then smile. 'Those eyes. That face.' He thought. 'Alfred is gorgeous. Alfred saw Arthur smile.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Arthur blushed. "O-oh... Nothing, Alfred." Alfred smiled. "not to sound weird or anything but you look really cute when you blush." "Arthur's face when red with embarrassment. "R-really?" "Yeah you are." Alfred smiled at Arthur. As embarrassed as Arthur was he put his hand in his lap hinting for Alfred to take it. When Alfred finally caught sight of his hand he grabbed it then they got off the bus, and walked to their first class together.

"Welcome class!" The teacher said. "I see that we have one new student with us!" Alfred slipped off his hoodie to reveal scar and blood covered arms. He set he phone on his lap and it instantly buzzed.

Text: Hola Alfred! *VIVA MÉXICO*

Text: Hello... Do I know you? xHerox

Text: Sí! I'm Bonita! *VIVA MÉXICO*

Alfred shrugged then set his phone down. He was almost asleep when it buzzed again.

Text: Hey Alfred. -BritishGentleman-

Text: Arthur? xHerox

Text: Yeah, what's up? ~Crushing~

Text: Nothing, What's with your signature? xHerox

Text: Oh... Nothing ~Crushing~

Text: -smiles- You sure? xHerox

Alfred didn't automatically get a reply... well even a reply at all. But a few minutes later he got this message...

Text: F-francis... I-I have a crush on your brother... ~Crushing~

Text: Dude... I'm not Francis... xHerox

Text: A-alfred? ~Crushing~

Text: Yeah, but I really like you too. xHerox

Text: Really? ~Crushing~

Text: Well duh. I mean come on. You're hot. Especially those eyebrows. xHerox

The bell rang for them to get a break. Alfred and Arthur got talking outside of the class room.

"Alfred, you really like me?" Arthur asked, blushing like crazy.

"Well yeah I do." Alfred said pulling Arthur's body towards his own.

Arthur blushed as his body touches Alfred's'. There were two other students in the hall taking pictures of them, Kiku and Eliziveta; Kiku was Japanese and Eliziveta was Hungarian. Alfred didn't care about the other students but Arthur turned bright red, when he noticed the other two taking pictures. "So you really like me?" Alfred asked Arthur as he slid his hands down Arthurs back pockets. "W-well yeah, I do." Arthur said looking up at Alfred with a bright red face. "Then will you go out with me?" Alfred was looking into Arthur's bright green , looking back into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes said, "You're a git, you know that?" But he smiled and leaned up to kiss the taller man. The bell rang for them to go back into class. So they walked back into class holding hands. They went to their seats and texted the rest of the day were both so happy that Arthur accidently sent the message to the wrong person.


End file.
